


The Way He Moves

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), M/M, NY ballroom scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Who’s this Loverboy everybody is falling for?..” Keith questioned“uh, Keith you cannot be serious right now it’s Loverboy FUCKING Lance! He’s like the Beyonce of the ballroom scene , he’s Legendary, just watch”‘bullshit’ He thought
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> -MC: Microphone controller  
-A house: A team/family who work together to win trophies and become legendary  
-Sex siren :A catergory where participants walk in erotic to show their sex appeal to win trophies  
-A ball: an event for LBGTQ+ community to show themselves off and win trophies
> 
> My writing isnt the best but i just wanted to make this before i forget about this headcannon i have ;P

The cheering , the heat , crowds of hundreds ; all came to see this one ball , a ball of a lifetime , the ball of the century. The Galaxy Ball.  
“SEX SIREN IS UP, ANYBODY WALKING?” declared the MC Coran , his voice powering on top of the roaring audience.   
Keith winced at how loud everything was ,his head was thumping.

“how can such a small space create so much damn noise” Keith expressed to Pidge as loud as he could.

“Keith this is ballroom what do you expect? , get out of that rich boy mind-set you have and enjoy the sensation!” She retorted.

Keith unimpressed by that answer, scowled, even though Keith hates to admit it Pidge was right, After 18 years of being raised by wealthy parents in the suburbs he had to let loose.

“whatever …” Keith replied .Almost instantly Coran started speaking again.

“WHO IS THAT I SEE IN THE DISTANCE? THE HOUSE OF ALTEA ? LOVERBOY IN BLUE ? THE ANGEL HIMSELF , LOVERBOY LANCE EVERYBODY!” Coran hollered

The crowd went ballistic. Yells increased in volume ,hands rose to cheer on this Loverboy Lance person. Keith stood there puzzled wondering why everyone started acting like animals for this one guy; they obviously weren’t a celebrity so to Keith the cheers we’re unnecessary ,if anything they should be cheering for him having the strength to deal with the continuous ringing in his ears.

“Who’s this Loverboy everybody is falling for?..” Keith questioned

“uh, Keith you cannot be serious right now it’s Loverboy FUCKING Lance! He’s like the Beyonce of the ballroom scene , he’s Legendary, just watch”

‘bullshit’ He thought

Unenthusiastically Keith turned his back to the main stage , only to see what he could describe as magical.  
A beautifully tanned man , no angel came strutting down the runway so elegantly it should be criminal ,wearing what could only be described as straight stipper attire .His legs were long and chiselled to perfection ; the blue stockings hugged his thighs perfectly and his ass holy shit was that something almost made Keith go crazy , his face ,the stuff of dreams ,those jasmine blue eyes looked like crystals they were so sensual and passionate Keith could not comprehend how perfect one could be.  
His mouth was left slightly ajar.

“Told you” Pidge said confidently.

“ TOLD ME WHAT? ,THIS IS LITERALLY LIVE-ACTION PORN” Keith yelled as his face started turning a shade pinker.

“IT’S GREAT RIGHT?” Pidge smiled innocently.

Lance continued to sashay down the runway ,feeling himself simultaneously rubbing down everywhere his hand could go, he got on his hands and knees and starting crawling down the runway erotically towards the judges like he was In a damn porno ,he then turned his head around winked together with a smile and continued his pursuit down the runway. The crowd went crazy for that wink getting two times louder than they were previously.  
The music ,the cheering , Lance ; it was all becoming all too much for Keith ,he could feel the heat crawl up his leg , Keith’s posture started to falter ,his pants got tighter reluctantly he looked down only to realise that he was hard.

‘holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit ,what the fuck do I do’ 

Keith whipped his head around hoping ,praying that no one had realised his accident, thank God Pidge was too invested in what was going to realise what had happened, Keith let out a sigh of relief .He looked up to see the last person he’d want to see this, fucking Lance ,his pearl like eyes glaring down at the restricted length before him .   
In embarrassment Keith legged it out of there to the closest bathroom he could find bumping and colliding into people on is way there but he didn’t care he just needed somewhere to hide.

“HEY MAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"BATHROOM!”  
.  
.  
.

Making himself comfortable in the cramped dirty stall he came to terms with the whole situation

“I can’t believe that just happened , this is the fucking worst” Keith mumbled 

“ my life really is sad isn’t it” He let out a chuckle

Right now Keith only had two options : fuck his pride and jerk off in the stall like a true loser or wrap his coat over his erection and hope it doesn’t fall off, decisions decisions …obviously he went with the second one. He gulped and opened the door shoving all his pride where the sun doesn’t shine.

“where do you think you’re going love?~” A sultry voice called out .

“not interested” He retorted. Keith swiftly walked past the person , he really didn’t have the time for chit-chat right now.

“HEY MULLETHEAD IT’S MEAN TO JUST WALK PAST PEOPLE ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY’RE JUST TRYING TO HELP” The voice yelled out ,he grabbed Keith’s shoulder.

Keith immediately turned around at that remark no way in Hell he’d let someone disrespect his well kept hair like that.

“Who you calling a mullethead , DUMBASS”To his surprise it was Lance, Keith gulped again he turned his head away shit, he has most definitely now ruined his chance at apologising for this mishap.

“OH WOW YOU JUST GET RUDER DON’T YOU” Lance pouted placing his hand on is hip.

Okay Keith has come to the conclusion that whoever this guy is could be the most annoying person Keith has met.

“I don’t know what you’re getting at ,but who in their right mind would respond to that remark ,you sound like a whore” Keith remarked ,he could tell Lance was hurt by that his tone changed.

“wh- wha what-! A lot of people would mind you , don’t you know who I am ? I’m like… FAMOUS!” Keith could tell Lance was hurt by that his tone changed.

“nope I don’t and I am not interested in knowing….”

“well your dick says otherwise Mr mullet”

‘Shit’ Keith had to play it cool and hope Lance is stupid enough to believe his lies

“Ppft I have no idea what you’re talking about “He lied 

“oh yeahhhhh sureeeee like there are hundreds of other guys rocking the mullet nowadays ,who do you think you’re fooling?” Lance folded his arms and smirked pleased with himself.

“i still have no idea what you’re saying”

“Youre a terrible liar, I stared directly stared at you dick for a good thirty seconds” Lance chuckled 

‘fuck that was a cute laugh’ He thought

“Wh-whatever I’m lea- WHAT ARE YOU DOING”

Lance was on his knees trying to get the coat off just to prove a point .This guy is crazy.

“I just wanna prove my point stop struggling I know I’m not crazy! “

“FUCK NO GET OFF ME YOU CREEP” Keith managed to squeeze out.

“KEITH ,so this is where you’ve been you missed a guy literally swallowing a bana-OH my God what is going on”

Keith’s body reacted before his mind could pushing Lance away with immense amount of force.

“no-NOTHING nothing is going on Pidge , I-I was just about to leave” 

“oh really now ,before you leave aren’t I gonna get an apology for being called a whore?” Lance snapped as he stood up

“am I not going to get an apology for being called mullethead?” Keith fired back

“of course fucking not cause you are a mullethead ,MULLETHEAD” 

“ugh you’re such a child”

“I’m the child? Oh that’s rich coming from someone who can’t control themselves from getting hard when seeing me up on stage!” 

That seriously ticked Keith off he was really close to beating this guy’s ass up and Pidge could see that .Grabbing Keith’s hand Pidge led him to him to the exit.

“ookay lads I guess it’s time to get on home, come on Keith you don’t want to miss your curfew ha ha” She laughed nervously.

“GOOD AND DON’T COME BACK YOU’D BE DOING ME A FAVOUR” Retaliated Lance in annoyance.

They walked off in opposite directions hoping they’d never meet each others eyes again.


	2. Advice

“GOOD AND DON’T COME BACK YOU’D BE DOING ME A FAVOUR”

“Lance?” called out a softer voice 

Out from the corner came out a lean looking girl , her face twisted with confusion and a hint of frustration but she hid that effortlessly , slowly she began to saunter towards Lance her pearl -coloured hair trailing behind her gracefully; she brought her hands upwards to cup Lance’s face a look of uneasiness ran across her face.

“Hey Lance are you doing alright?, you left pretty abruptly, everyone got pretty worried”

“No need to worry Allura I’m fine I just got side-tracked that’s all”

Lance forced a half-assed smile, knowing he was still hurting from being called such degrading names, he brought his hands up to his face cocooning and squeezing Allura’s soft hands , reassuring her of any troubles she that might have been troubling her.

“Come on let’s get back to main stage” he announced “I’ve still got that first place trophy to collect” he rambled, grabbing Allura’s hand.

“Nuh-uh Lance McClain , after 15 years of being in the same house you think that would suffice for an answer?...what Is going on” she huffed and pouted remaining still waiting for a valid response from the younger boy.

“Shit” Lance mouthed silently and turned around.

“Do I have to? It’s really not a big deal, you know that right?” He cracked another smile.

“I’m waiting”

After explain the many ups and downs Lance had that night , he let out a loud sigh finally Allura could get off his back for acting ‘unsettlingly quiet ’ in her words ,all he had to do now was collect that grand prize trophy and he’d finally be able to go home , to enjoy the comfort of him and just him , Lance sighed happily to that thought.

“so what you’re telling me is that this altercation happened because you called him a… mullethead?”She inquired

“Yes YES precisely” Lance vocalised who would’ve thought telling the truth .

“I thought I told you to stop provoking the audience ,we can’t afford to lose anybody right now” Her mouth upturned giving a concerned look.

“I know I know, but he started it!” he preached “I was just trying to-“

“well stop trying to grab the attention of guys who don’t treat you right, you’re better than that Lance” her voice lowering by a tenfold giving him the best indication that she indeed wasn’t angry, she cupped his face making him pout.

“But you can’t expect me to back down from things like this can you ,it’s me we’re talking about international Legend Lance it’ll ruin my image” he gushed out rapidly trying to shove as many words as he could into a sentence before Allura shut him down again.

“no buts ,you’ve had so many male friends which you and I both know weren’t looking to steal your heart , I can’t let you put yourself at risk because of this, it’s not worth it” Allura’s berry blue eyes stared right into Lance’s ,even though what she said hurt like hell, he knew she was right, she was always right and it made him feel like a teenager again ;the endless commands and lectures he had to endure he despised it, but Lance wasn’t about to tell her that he had way too much pride and he’d be damned to swallow it just because of this.

“whatever you say sweetcheeks ” Lance winked mischieviously ,as he slowly made his way to the back door, he knew she hated the pet names “I am ever so hungry he exaggerated “I’m gonna head out and get something to eat ,would you be a dear and collect my trophy for me” he said in a forced posh accent a cheesy grim plastered on his face.

Allura huffed, agitation lining her face “of course not , get it yourself you’re not royalty ju-“

“Oh no what a shame, I’m already so far out the door~ what a shame Allaurie ,I might as well just leave” he shook his head with fake regret.

Allura wasn’t buying it at all ,just when she closed her eyes to let out a sigh ,he was gone already halfway down the alleyway just as Allura managed to peak her head out of the door.

“Hey,HEY get back here” She roared in the loudest voice her petite mouth could manage.

“Later~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey its me agaiinnn , i apologise for my on and off behaviour i will try to update this more frequently because i quite enjoy writing it -0-
> 
> also i understand the story might be confusing and stuff but i intend on cleaning it up once its done!!
> 
> if you want more context about the the setting and stuff i reccommend watching Paris is burning it will clarify everything for you :))  
.  
.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xf6Cn2y2xEc
> 
> ps. im quite open to people helping me with grammar as im not the best  
Thank you for reading ^U^


	3. Introductions

“Holy shi-t who knew I was so fuckin’ out of shape-” Lance panted rapidly, while simultaneously mopping down his forehead which was gradually moistening, being in such good shape his whole life Lance still wondered how his stamina could still be ass ,however that wasn’t important right now .He was hungry and was in dire need of some food, leisurely Lance arose from his crouched position and began to make his way to the store. After walking for a few minutes he gradually began to forget about the lecture Allura made him sit through all the warnings and signals she told him they were nothing but a distant memory to McClain. 

After an agonising ,long , short trip he finally made it to the store ,’was it always so quiet’ he thought to himself regardless of it being 2AM in the morning the store was normally still bustling with ongoing party go-ers looking for somewhere to throw up but apparently today wasn’t one of those days .He wandered aimlessly through the shopping aisles letting his mind wander with thoughts of what he’d rather be eating right now , so much so that he bumped into someone knocking their products to the ground.

Abruptly, Lance began to gather what had happened and began to pick up the scattered items in a hurry “Ah I’m so sorry let me get those for you” 

“Thanks” the other voice murmured, for a second Lance could have sworn he had heard that voice before but he brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him. He stood up hastily and proceeded to hand the other back their things before he looked up and saw the others face, once again he dropped them.

“OH MY GOD IT’S YOU” Lance gasped “I knew I recognised your voice, no one sounds as dead inside” he chuckled to himself.

“Shit” the other man mumbled at the back of his throat, he really didn’t want to deal with this guy.

“shit, SHIT I’m the one who should be shitting right now, you got me in so much trouble dude” as Lance went on his mini tangent the other man tried to make a swift exit to the cashier, only to fail.

“Hey I’m talking to you, didn’t your mom say it’s rude to walk away when someone is talking to you” Lance pouted fustratedly , folding him arms waiting for a reasonable explanation.

At that point he knew there was no way he was going to avoid him he turned around giving the most crude response hoping it would hurt Lance’s feeling and he would give up his pursuit and leave him alone.

“Sorry I’m not looking for a good time”

“Oh no you didn’t , you’re not just gonna walk away with that I look nothing like a prostitute thank you and even if I was all the guys would want a piece of me” he huffed in self-assurance. “and I only wanted to apologise by the way “Lance walked briskly towards the man grabbing shoulder .

“Hey-“ Lance wasn’t prepared for what was going to turn around , it was the most handsome, dishevelled man he has ever seen ,even though they have met before it was quick and relatively dark so Lance didn’t have a good opportunity to get a good look at his features but now that he did he was drop dead gorgeous ,jet black hair with a fringe that hung low below his eyebrows almost covering his piercing violet eyes, Lance was lost for words. He almost regretted making fun of his haircut.

“I-I” he gulped

“ go on then let’s hear this so called apology you’ve got for me , it’s not like I have anywhere else to be right now” he said sarcastically his eyebrows furrowing making him look even hotter . 

“Oh uh-yeah” he blurted out “Can I at least get your name it’ll sound more sincere if I know who I am apologising to” he lied only wanting to know his name for his own use.

“Keith”

“Keith” Lance repeated softly, ’that name does not match his looks but who cares’ Lance pondered.

“Well Keith, I apologise for my behaviour earlier it was totally inappropriate and I am taking 100% of the responsibility for it I went too far and I totally understand” he said, whilst a confident grin grew on his face.

Keith seemed un-phased by this and kept the same expression he had maintaining “Can I leave now”

“What do you mean leave? Could you try to at least look a little interested and don’t I get an apology too for being called a sex worker?”

“Not when you’re dressed like that, you look like a slutty blueberry shoelace”

They both chuckled under their breathe, as hurt as Lance was by that insult he had to admit it was pretty funny.

“Ok buddy ,I’ll give you that maybe you do have emotions , but seriously I am truly sorry, can we just forget about that whole ordeal and pretend this is a first meeting? ”He suggested in the softest voice he could put on.

“Sure why not”

“Great!, the names Lance or more precisely The International Loverboy Lance of The House of Altea” He announced proudly, combing his hand through his hair.  
“I’ll just stick to Lance…” Keith retorted

“Well whatever suits you kitten “Lance winked, blowing a kiss simultaneously. Keith’s face screwed in disgust and he gave an audible sigh .Just when he’d thought Lance had stopped talking he was proved wrong.

“Now that we’re over that do you mind buying me dinner I’m like starving over here man and I’ve forgot my wallet and I haven’t eaten since the show started and that was like 6 hours ago “Lance held his stomach and faltered his posture to emphasise the cause Keith’s money was potentially going to.  
Keith put a hand over his face to mask his sheer annoyance, this guy was a total nuisance to, him but he silently obliged hoping that this would finally get him to shut up.

“You are the sweetest aren’t you” Lance beamed attempting to link arms with Keith’s but to avail Keith managed to wiggle out of his secure grip. ”if you ever need a favour you can always call me if you know what I mean” he suggested in a sultry voice.

“So you are a sex worker then?” Keith asked, cheeks beginning to flush.

“Hey no I’m just ok with pleasuring my friends as a return for things”

“Friends” Keith emphasised curiously “Loverboy Lance doesn’t seem quite smart to me” Keith replied.

“Like you are, who voluntarily goes to the hairdressers and asks for a mullet” Lance remarked snarkly.

“Whatever” that seemed to quiet Keith and so they both walked around the store with Keith idly following Lance to get what he wanted. After twenty minutes of follow the leader they both headed to the cashier paid for their goods (well Keith paid) and head outside. Lance immediately shuddered .it was cold, well at least he was cold, Keith did not look phased at all it was kind of scary .Once again Lance did his all-so-reliable vulnerable shtick and began shuddering hoping Keith would get the message and hand over his jacket .He waited and waited, maybe Keith needed a little push.

“Are you cold or is just me?”

No response

“Ahem! I said are you cold or is it just me?”, this time more forcefully.

Still, no response.

“Uh no it isn’t really”, Keith said bluntly and he continued walking.

Lance stood there in bewilderment, this guy was either slow or he was purposefully ignoring him whatever It was he let it go, for now at least.

“Are you going to stand there forever or are we gonna get going?”, Keith remarked.

“Wh-where are we going?”.

“I’m taking you home, I can’t let you walk home like that so late at night”, Keith looked away hoping Lance didn’t notice his cheeks warming up.

Lance instantly warmed up at those words he skipped happily to Keith’s side” Aw so you do care I knew it”, he smirked. “You’re a big softie under all that anger”.Keith kept quiet.

They soon came to a motorcycle parking lot and Keith began searching through the dark for his vehicle.

“You ride?” Lance said with meanings

“Yeah it fas-“, Keith was about to respond before looking at Lances smug smile and realising the childish double entendre he had just made. “You are nasty Lance”

“You know it”

Once Keith had found hid bike he called Lance over to get him on the slick, black, glossy bike with curves and points so sharp it looked surreal.

“WOAH, this can’t be your bike bud quit being silly and show me the real thing, good attempt at trying to impress me though you almost fooled me”, Lance laughed.

“This is my bike though”, he screwed his face and unlocked it hastily just to prove Lance wrong, when he did Lance’s jaw dropped at that moment he realised that he was probably messing with someone powerful.

“Fuck, who the hell are you anyways? Is your father a Druglord or something? How can you afford this?, I don’t want to get into any sketchy business again” Lance held himself in his arms his confidence deflating as fast is it rose.

“Just get on ,you don’t want me to leave you here do you?”.

Keith made a fair point and plus it was cold he cautiously got on the motorcycle.

“What about your ginger friend?”,Lance mentioned.

“Pidge? she’s fine, probably went back to enjoy herself”, Keith shrugged off, and so he starting riding off.

Never being on a motorcycle before Lance was extremely calm, something about riding through the night on the back of motorcycle taking in the neon scenery of the city while holding onto a really hot guy was calming to Lance, he was about to close his eyes before Keith abruptly told him to ‘hold on tight’ which completely went over Lance’s head, as he was too busy daydreaming but that was shattered as Keith began to go turbo-speed down the street, a smile crept on Keith’s face he was clearly enjoying this , the noise was horrendous and was completely obliterating the tranquillity of the night . Lance yelled shamelessly gripping Keith’s jacket so hard his knuckles began to turn pale.

“KEITH SLOW DOWN, SLOW PLEASE”

“SHUT UP YOU’LL WAKE THE WHOLE STREET UP”

“ARE YOU KIDDING MAYBE IF YOU SLOWED DOWN THERE WOULDN’T BE AN ISSUE”, Lance persistently yelled but realising the noise he was making Lance stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

“That was terrible …I feel like I’m going to barf”, Lance exclaimed uncomfortably “Remind me to never take a ride from you ever again”

“Stop being dramatic it only lasted ten minutes”, Keith replied.

“Ten minutes of hell”

Lance walked up to his apartment and Keith trailed slowly behind him taking in the atmosphere , it was small, smaller than anywhere that he had lived and obviously hadn’t been through maintenance for a while. Keith was tempted to say something but restrained himself not wanting to seem ignorant.

“Well this is me ,uh thanks for all this , I promise I’ll pay you back soon” Lance clasped his hands gratefully.

“It’s fine”

“So I’ll be seeing you around right?”

“Sure”

“Well then, have a good night Keith ”, He smiled 

“Goodnight Lance”, Lance closed the door before remembering something “WAIT“

“Yeah what is it?”

Lance fumbled around his bag and brought out a flyer.

“There’s a ball next week, you better be there come and I’ll pay back what I owe you”, He handed him the flyer with confidence.

“I said it’s fi-”

“Nope, nope, nope just trust me”, he insisted.

“Ugh alright fine”

“Great, I’ll see you there then, goodnight”

“Goodnight Lance”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's me again with my whackass story i have nothing to say other thank you for the kudos i do my best :>   
i will try to update more frequently!!! xx
> 
> Chichi


End file.
